Destin du sang
by Nemon
Summary: Une question embêtante et le début d'une aventure intra-familiale! "C'est quoi une 'mama' Daisuke?"
1. Chibimon est dans la place!

1

_« Daisuke ! Ne vas pas trop loin ! » _

_Le jeune enfant se retourna et fit un grand sourire à sa mère, montrant les cinq dents qui avaient enfin percées. _

_« D'acoo Mama ! » gazouilla le bambin. Il s'accroupi pour ramasser la petite balle et revient vite près de la femme. « G'and-fai', veux zoué ? » _

_L'enfant pouffa et suivi son jeune frère qui s'était déjà éloigné. « Attend, Daisuke ! » l'appela-t-il. _

« Daisuke !!! » appela joyeusement Chibimon en rebondissant sur le ventre de son ami. « C'est l'heure de se lever ! »

« Grpp, 'core une p'tite minute. » grogna ce dernier à travers l'oreiller.

« Mais…tu vas être en retard ! » fit le digimon. « Et tu vas dire que Jun-san a pris toute l'eau chaude ! »

Ce fut le mot magique. Daisuke sauta sur ses jambes et se rua vers la salle de bain. Son digimon regarda cette scène avec amusement et attendit tranquillement le retour du digisauveur. Il revient rapidement avec un plateau chargé d'un bol de céréales et continua de se préparer.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda enfin Daisuke à son ami.

« Oui ! »

« Parfait, on y go ! »

Il ouvrit son sac où le digimon s'engouffra et sorti rapidement de la maison. « A ce soir ! » cria t-il à son père qui sortait de la chambre.

« Travaille bien surtout. »

Daisuke eut un sourire. Bien sur qu'il travaillait, il n'aimait juste pas le montrer. Son père le savait – il était tombé sur son cahier de maths avec tous ses exercices parfaitement faits – mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils faisait tout pour paraître idiot. Bien sur, ils en avaient discuté, mais tirer les vers du nez de Daisuke était…à la limite de l'impossible.

« Tu as encore oublié ton cahier d'anglais, » reprocha Chibimon.

« Je dirais que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Le digimon hocha la tête. Daisuke était loin d'être un idiot, il le savait. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire aux sujets des devoirs non faits, il ne le dirait à personne puisque ça tenait à cœur au jeune humain. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre. C'était juste une autre bizarrerie de son humain.

« Et tu rêvais de quoi cette nuit ? » questionna le digimon. Il sentit le dos de son ami se tendre. « Tu as murmuré plusieurs fois 'mama'. C'est quoi une 'mama'. »

Daisuke arrêta de courir et ouvrit son sac. Chibimon lui souri innocemment avec des grands yeux curieux.

« C'est…comme la mère de Jun… sauf que c'est la mienne. » fini par dire le jeune homme.

« La mère de Jun-san n'est pas la tienne ? » Le digimon ne comprenait pas.

« Non. »

« Alors chaque humain à sa propre mère ! »

Daisuke cilla puis secoua la tête. « Non, c'est plus compliqué. » Il prit son sac dans ses bras et commença à marcher. « Une mère est une femme avec un ou plusieurs enfants, » expliqua t-il.

« Et le papa de Jun-san c'est ton papa aussi ? »

« Oui, » souffla Daisuke. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de conversation.

« Mais la maman de Jun-san n'est pas ta maman. » Chibimon pencha la tête sur le coté. « C'est bizarre. »

Daisuke rigola doucement. « Un enfant est crée par…hum l'union d'une femme et d'un homme. Quand l'enfant né, la femme devient une maman et l'homme un papa. Mais il est possible que le père et la mère se s'éparent et aient d'autres enfants avec d'autres personnes. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. « C'est bon ? »

« Ça veut dire que ton papa t'as fait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ? »

L'adolescent dégluti. « Et bien, papa et Emi-san ont eut une dispute pendant la naissance de Jun. Ils se sont séparés et papa à rencontré ma mère et ont eu des enfants. »

« Ok, mais pourquoi tu vis avec la maman de Jun ? Et pourquoi 'des' enfants ? »

« J'ai un frère. Il doit être un peu plus jeune que Jun. Je vis avec papa et Emi-san car ma mère a quitté papa. Et ma laissé en embarquant mon grand frère. » Il leva son sac et sourit à Chibimon. « C'est tout ! Pas un mot à quiconque hein ? »

« Promis, » jura le digimon. Il adorait quand Daisuke lui faisait promettre de ne pas dire quelque chose aux autres. Ça les rendait plus proches et c'était dans ces moments que Daisuke était vraiment lui-même. Pas se garçon surexcité qui n'était pas très malin. Non il était plutôt calme et réfléchi. Un peu comme Ken mais avec plus d'énergie et de franchise. De nostalgie aussi. « Tu pourras me montrer ta maman ? »

Daisuke se retendit un peu puis se relâcha dans un soupire. « C'est d'accord, fait moi juste y penser ce soir. »

« Compte sur moi ! » s'exclama joyeusement Chibimon avant de plonger de nouveau dans le sac. Le collège n'était plus très loin.

__888__

« Franchement, Daisuke-kun, ça te tuerait de faire UN seul exercice ? » s'exclama Hikari avec colère.

Daisuke grimaça. « Bien sur ! » répondit-il. « Je tiens mon record dans – »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Grandi un peu ! »

Daisuke la regarda ouvrir la porte un peu brutalement et Takeru essayer de la calmer. Il souffla et les suivit dans la salle informatique. Tout le monde les regardait assez étonné – Hikari était connue pour son calme. Deux secondes après, Chibimon sauta dans ces bras et lui adressa un rayonnant « Daisuke !!! »

Ce dernier le fit sauter dans ces bras en s'exclamant. « Alors, tu t'es pas trop embêté ? »

Le digimon secoua la tête avec force. « J'ai dormi, » confia t-il.

Daisuke hocha la tête et salua les personnes, et les digimons, présents. Kushiro lui répondit par un habituel sourire et Taichi se mordit la lèvre avant de venir le voir.

« Dis-moi, Daisuke, » murmura Taichi en le prenant par les épaules. Daisuke frissonna. Son idole était du genre protecteur, surtout avec sa petite sœur. « Tu peux pas faire un effort avec tes exercices ? Je te signale que pour devenir sportif professionnel, il faut une bonne moyenne. »

Daisuke rougit violement. « Je… J'ai une bonne moyenne ! » assura t-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il était à peu près comme Takeru.

Taichi le regarda un moment puis hocha la tête. « Et tes appréciations ? »

Le plus jeune se dandina, mal à l'aise. « Hum… »

« Taichi-san, Daisuke-kun, on y va ! » appela Kushiro. Pour le coup, Daisuke l'aurait embrassé.

Taichi le lâcha sous le regard de Kushiro et ils sortir leur digivices.

« Près ? » s'exclama joyeusement Miyako. « C'est parti ! »

__888__

« Dis Daisuke. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers Veemon l'air interrogatif. « Oui ? »

Ils étaient derrière le groupe. Taichi discutait avec Takeru et sa sœur et Miyako parlait avec Kushiro. Iori hochait la tête de temps en temps ou posait des questions. Leur digimon étaient autours et s'amusaient.

« Tu voulais dire quoi par 's'unir' ce matin ? »

Daisuke sursauta et trébucha. « Aïe » gémit-il en se frottant la tête. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Veemon pris une pose de réflexion. « C'est différent de chez les digimons. Je dois être curieux. »

Son ami soupira et se releva. « Je te répondrais quand je serais au lycée ! » sourit-il. Ça lui donnait quelques années avant de répondre.

Veemon le regarda puis sourit. « Pas besoin d'attendre dans ce cas ! » dit-il joyeusement. Il se mit à sautiller pour rejoindre le groupe.

Daisuke le suivit un peu étonné. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Veemon rigola et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Kushiro. « Dis, Kushiro-san, » demanda tout content le digimon. « Tu es bien au lycée ? »

Kushiro le regarda surpris mais ne fit pas attention à l'exclamation étranglé de Daisuke. « Oui, bien sur. Je suis dans la même classe que Taishi-san. »

« Ouai ! » s'exclama encore plus joyeusement le digimon. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Miyako pouffa et regarda Daisuke. Ce dernier avait considérablement pâlît et commençait à paniquer. Elle fronça les sourcils et écouta Veemon.

« Bien sur, » sourit le lycéen au digimon.

« Ça veut dire quoi 'se lier' pour un humain ? »

Daisuke gémit de désespoir et scruta partout pour une échappatoire. L'air de rien, Miyako se rapprocha de lui les sourcils encore plus froncés.

Le sourire de Kushiro se fit plus tendu. « Ça dépend du contexte… »

« Dans le cas de faire des enfants, évidement ! » Veemon sautilla un peu et remarqua l'air figé des digisauveurs. « Daisuke m'a dit que les humains devait s'unir pour avoir un enfant. Ou plusieurs. Et après, ils deviennent papa et maman ! »

Miyako fixa Daisuke ahurie. Ce dernier était rouge comme une écrevisse, ce qui contrastait avec le blanc d'avant. Iori clignait des yeux semblant ne pas y croire et Kushiro était carrément statufié.

Devant ces réactions, le digimon continua ses expliquassions. « Avouez que c'est bizarre ! Nous on éclot juste. Et quand j'ai demandé à Daisuke ce que voulait dire 'unir', il m'a dit qu'il me répondrait quand il sera au lycée. Mais vu que Kushiro-san est au lycée, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait me renseigner. En plus c'est l'ancien symbole de la curiosité. »

Miyako explosa de rire.

* * *

Le premier chapitre... C'est sur un coup de tête donc bon. Je ne sais que vaguement où cette fic vas, mais pas de problème : il y 3 autres chapitres déjà écrit. J'en pulierais une fois par semaine et plutôt le weekend. (Pour vous prévenir, au cas où...)


	2. Les graines

2

« Alors comme ça tu veux savoir comment font les humains pour avoir des enfants ! » rigola Miyako.

« Exact ! » dit Veemon en fronçant les sourcils. Peut être aurait-il dû se taire, ce dit-il en observant le visage désespéré de Daisuke.

« Kushiro-sensei ne pourras pas te répondre, » examina la jeune fille. En effet, ce dernier souffrait d'hyperventilation et Iori essayait de le calmer. Elle sourit « Je te suggère de demander à Taichi-san - »

« NON !! » hurla Daisuke. « Ne fait surtout pas ça ! » supplia t-il en lui prenant les mains. « Je te le dirais à la maison, promis. Tu sais, ce n'est pas quelque chose … c'est plutôt tabou comme sujet… » Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête pendant que ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil.

Veemon ouvrit de grands yeux. Les réactions de ses amis semblaient plus claires pour lui. Ainsi que la gêne évidente de Daisuke à ce sujet. Il culpabilisa tout de suite d'avoir mit son ami dans cette situation.

« Il n'y a rien de tabou ! » s'indigna Miyako. « C'est totalement naturel ! » Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et secoua la tête en ricanant.

Daisuke la fusilla du regard.

« Écoute-moi, Veemon. » ordonna l'adolescente. « Les humains sont comme les plantes : l'homme donne à la femme des graines, la femme en choisi une – et une seule – qu'elle plante ensuite. Mais pour que le bébé naisse, il faut qu'il soit nourri avec amour, donc la femme porte environs neuf mois le futur bébé près de son ventre ! C'est simple, non ? » jubila Miyako toute souriante.

Veemon cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. En effet c'était simple. Mais pourquoi Daisuke disait-il que c'était tabou ? Il posa la question à Miyako qui soupira.

« Car l'amour dont le futur bébé a besoin est particulier. Même si l'homme et la femme s'aiment très fort, il y arrive que le bébé ne puisse pas…être crée. »

Kushiro frissonna et commença à se calmer, au grand soulagement de Iori qui commençait à appeler Jyou.

Veemon acquiesça. « Et que fait la femme de toutes les graines de l'homme ? Elle les garde ? »

Miyako toussa, gênée. « Aucune idée, je ne suis pas maman, tu sais… »

« Et… » hésita le digimon. Il fronça les sourcils. Daisuke n'allait peut être pas apprécier.

Miyako pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire avenant.

« Est-ce que le papa peut donner des graines à plusieurs femmes et qu'ils aient plusieurs bébés ? »

Daisuke hoqueta. Il était facile de voir où voulait en venir Veemon.

« Oui c'est possible. Cependant c'est à éviter. Ce n'est pas très bien vu, ni très morale, » répondu doucement la collégienne.

Veemon rougit un peu et secoua sa tête. « Merci beaucoup Miyako-san ! » Il fronça la les sourcils. « Tu n'es pourtant pas au lycée, » s'étonna t-il.

« C'est vrai ! Mais je suis une fille. C'est une connaissance essentielle pour nous ! »

Veemon la regarda ébahi. Il hocha la tête avec respect et parti rejoindre les autres digimons.

« Franchement, en faire toute une histoire, » réprimanda t-elle ses compagnons.

Kushiro lui fit un sourire contrit et embarrassé alors que Daisuke fuyait son regard, les pommettes encore rouges.

« Je suis trop jeune pour ce genre de discutions, » contra Iori.

« Hum…Merci Miyako… » murmura Daisuke les yeux baissés vers ses mains qu'il tordait.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Pas de quoi. Je voudrais éviter de traumatiser Veemon. Tu aurais eu moins de tact, » rigola t-elle.

Elle eu la surprise de voir son ami acquiescer, toujours tête baisser. La collégienne fronça les sourcils, sentant des mystères là-dessous. « Pourquoi demandait-il ça ? »

Daisuke sursauta et rougi. « La voisine est enceinte, » menti t-il. « Maman en a parlé au diner, il a dû l'entendre. »

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais laissa couler. La voisine de Daisuke était une amie de sa tante, une véritable commère. Elle l'aurait su si elle était enceinte.

« DAISUKE !!! » hurla la voix de Taichi.

« Je crois que Veemon a dit quelque chose, » interpréta Kushiro le souffle cour. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je te conseil de te cacher. »

Daisuke grimaça. « J'ai le symbole du courage et Taichi-san est mon idole. Me cacher c'est l'insulter, » grommela t-il.

Le lycéen eut un regard indulgent. « Bonne chance, alors, » souffla t-il au plus jeune avant de s'éloigner vivement comme Iori et Miyako. « J'appelle Jyou, au cas où… »

Daisuke leur tira la langue. Et grimaça d'horreur en voyant son chef foncer sur lui.

« Je peux savoir POURQUOI Veemon a demandé à Kari OU elle planterait les graines de Takeru quand elle deviendra une maman ? » siffla t-il furieux en le tenant par le col et le secouant.

__888__

« Daisuke… ? » Chibimon sortit lentement sa tête du sac de Daisuke. « Tu es en colère ? »

L'adolescent pris le temps de réfléchir. Sur le moment, il avait été à cour de pensés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Veemon demande aussi des informations à Kari. Et après réflexion, c'était plutôt comique. Cela ressemblait aux questions innocentes d'un bambin.

La tête furieuse de Taichi lui revient. Il était tout rouge, les yeux écartés et de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Daisuke réprima un gloussement.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, » finit-il par avouer. « Mais la prochaine foi qu'une question comme celle là te vient, demande le moi et à l'écart s'il te plait. »

Ça n'avait pas été facile de calmer Taichi.

« A quoi sert une maman ? »

Daisuke s'immobilisa et regarda les étoiles.

« A beaucoup de chose… »

__888__

« Hé, Chibimon ! » appela Daisuke. Il avait fouillé au fin fond de son tiroir pendant une demi-heure devant l'air curieux de son digimon.

Il se précipita près de son ami qui lui brandit un bout de papier sous le nez.

« Voila ma maman. »

Chibimon rougit et regarda la photo précisément. Une femme aux cheveux roux presque rouge souriait en tenant la main à un enfant aux mêmes cheveux qu'elle. Dans ces bras un autre enfant semblait dormir, agrippé à sa robe verte. Ses yeux brun clair étaient chaleureux et son sourire était le même que Daisuke quand il arrivait a marqué un but. En regardant de plus près, le jeune homme avait aussi hérité de son nez. Et si Daisuke avait la peau tanné de son père, le garçon roux de la photo avait la peau claire de sa mère. Par contre les deux garçons avaient les yeux noir de leur père, bien que ceux du plus jeune avait une nuance plus pale.

« C'est bizarre, » répéta Chibimon. « Il me font penser à des gens que j'ai déjà vu ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit Daisuke d'un ton neutre en mordillant son crayon. Il écrivit un mot, visiblement fier de lui puis se retourna. « Je suis le bébé dans ces bras. » Il montra sa tête. « Et mes cheveux avaient déjà leur couleur pourpre, » rigola t-il.

Le digimon bleu hocha la tête. Puis passa son regard rouge de Daisuke à la photo. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes…un mélange ? » demanda le digimon.

« Hum ? Un truc avec des caractères dominants et récessifs, pas trop compris. » Il se grata la tête. « Même si un enfant peut ressembler à un de ses parents presque comme un sosie, il ne sera jamais identique. »

« Ah bon ? » Dans le digimonde, un Koromon avait les mêmes données que les autres Koromons et étaient complètement pareils.

Daisuke se mordit la lèvre et continua. « Oui. Il y aura toujours un trait d'un des parents qui sera différent chez l'enfant. » Il montra la photo de son frère. « Regarde. Il a exactement les cheveux de maman, pourtant ses yeux sont noirs, comme papa. »

« Mais pourquoi tes cheveux sont entre le brun et le rouge et tes yeux sont un peu plus clair que ceux de ton père ? »

Daisuke se mordilla la lèvre un peu plus puis s'assit par terre. « J'imagine que…j'ai été un peu plus…brassé. »

« Mais les cheveux de Jun-san ? » Les yeux rouges de Chibimon étaient écarquillés. Daisuke avait eut des données mélangées.

Le collégien s'étouffa de rire. « Elle se les teint ! » affirma t-il. « Mais si tu regardes, elle a les yeux de papa et les oreilles de Emi-san. Pareil pour son sourire. »

Chibimon hocha la tête. « Pourquoi tu appelles la maman de Jun 'Emi-san' quand on est tous seuls et 'maman' quand il y a des gens autours ? » Il l'avait remarqué ce matin et il ne comprenait vraiment pas la raison.

Daisuke réfléchi un moment avant de répondre doucement, les yeux dans le vague. « Ça leurs fait plaisir… »

« Et à toi ? » demanda Veemon en fronçant ses sourcils.

Daisuke l'observa un moment puis haussa des épaules.

__888__

« Bonne journée ! »

Daisuke ferma la porte et trottina jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il descendit le plus rapidement possible.

« Trois minutes et quelques » réussi t-il a dire essoufflé.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu dévales les escaliers et que tu comptes ton temps. » La vois de Chibimon était un peu voilé avec le sac.

« Comme ça. » Daisuke sourit. Aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait et il y avait une petite brise. Il éclata d'un rire joyeux et prit la direction de l'école en recommençant à trottiner. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit le muret de son collège. Il était en avance, ça voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir regarder le site qu'il voulait sur les ordinateurs de la salle info. Et aussi pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec Chibimon.

« Quel site voulais-tu voir au faites ? » demanda le digimon bleu.

« Je te trouve bien curieux en ce moment… » ricana l'adolescent. « Quelque chose sur les reproductions. Ça pourrait t'aider à mieux comprendre ! »

Chibimon rougit de plaisir. « Merci ! »

« Pas de quoi ! Je dois t'avouer que ce genre de chose est plus intéressent que de l'histoire. »

Chibimon éclata de rire devant la grimace de son ami. Puis se concentra sur le texte qui était apparu à l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit la phrase au début. « Daisuke… » gémit-il des larmes apparaissant au coin des yeux.

Son humain se tourna vers lui et roula des yeux. « Je ne comprends rien à ce qui est marqué, » confia t-il en tirant la langue à l'ordinateur. « Quelle idée de mettre des mots aussi compliqués… » soupira le digisauveur.

Chibimon hocha la tête en soupirant aussi. « Quand vont arriver les autres ? » Il regarda furieusement l'image qui était à côté du texte. Un mélange de traits et de triangle absolument abstrait.

« Dans pas longtemps j'imagine. Ils arrivent aux alentours de -… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Kushiro essoufflé.

« Tu es déjà arrivé ? » s'étonna ce dernier. « J'ai envoyé le mail il y a juste cinq minutes ! » hoqueta t-il la main sur le cœur. Il souffla un coup puis s'avança vers eux.

« Je me suis réveiller en avance alors je suis venu ici, » informa le brun l'air perplexe. Il avait un doigt en l'air plus ou moins dirigé vers l'horloge au dessus de la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Tu n'as pas lu mon mail !!! » Kushiro fronça les sourcils. « Peut importe, je vais ouvrir la porte. Les autres nous retrouverons dans le Digimonde un peu plus tard. »

Il s'empara de l'ordinateur de Daisuke. Il eut un arrêt en voyant la fenêtre ouverte mais la ferma rapidement et s'activa pour ouvrir le passage.

« On plonge, » ordonna t'il son digivice déjà en main.

Daisuke hocha la tête un peu hébété et brandit à son tour son digivice, Chibimon encore sur ces genoux.


	3. Une Lune en hotage

3

Daisuke glissa dans la boue et grogna. « Maintenant qu'on est ici, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce qui se passe ? » fit-il d'un ton colérique. La boue ne le dérangeait pas, heureusement puisqu'il était joueur de foot, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et dire que la journée paraissait agréable ! « Je lirais un horoscope la prochaine foi… » grommela t-il pour lui-même.

« Tu as entendu qu'un virus attaquait des sites de grandes sociétés ces dernières semaines ? » demanda Kushiro en ce mettant en marche sans même le regarder.

« Bien sur, » répondit Daisuke en s'époussetant. « Ils ne parlent plus que de ça à la télé. Une arme anti-gouvernementale, c'est ça ? » Son père suivait l'affaire avec intérêts.

Kushiro acquiesça. « C'est un digimon. »

Veemon et Daisuke s'étranglèrent de surprise. « UN QUOI ? »

« Oh, épargne-moi le fait de t'expliquer ce qu'est un digimon, » maugréa le lycéen sarcastique.

Le plus jeune fusilla le roux du regard. « Et on peut savoir comment tu le sais ? » marmonna le nouveau digisauveur. Il n'aimait pas trop cette facette du jeune homme.

« Trucs informatiques. Baissez-vous ! » fit-il précipitamment.

Veemon entraina Daisuke à terre. Un bourdonnement sourd ce fit entendre et immédiatement après un Kuwagamon vola au dessus d'eux. Le groupe resta à terre un moment, guettant le moindre bruit. Finalement Daisuke releva légèrement sa tête.

« J'aimais mieux le bentô spécial régime de ma sœur, » crachota t-il essayant d'enlever la terre de sa bouche.

« Tais-toi ! » siffla Kushiro l'œil à l'aigué. « Il y en a peut être d'autres… » Il releva aussi la tête pour scruter les environs mais la rabaissa immédiatement après.

« Et où on est au juste ? » demanda irrité l'adolescent brun. « Question de savoir où on pourrait trouver des infos touristiques. »

Le paysage était parfait pour un film de science fiction, normal vu que ce monde était formé par les donnés de leur monde. C'était un cadre hostile, des cratères, des crevasses et des rochés pour seuls reliefs. Et il faisait nuit. Ça c'était encore plus bizarre vue que c'était le matin et que le Digimonde était connecté au leur.

Kushiro lui lança un regard blasé et se mit à ramper prudemment. « Une lune du Digimonde. »

Daisuke eut un temps d'arrêt et sa bouche forma un 'O' silencieux.

Veemon regarda étrangement Kushiro. « Il n'y a pas de Kuwagamon sur les lunes, j'en suis sur ! »

Le lycéen hocha la tête. « C'est pour ça que c'est étrange. Le Kaiser a renforcé ses sécurités ici, plus qu'ailleurs. En plus, d'après mes recherches le digimon virus a été créé ici. » Il écarta une pierre qui lui bouchait la vue. « On doit absolument savoir pourquoi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es si nerveux ! » comprit le brun en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il se tapa la main avec un sourire. Un mystère de résolu, un !

Kushiro acquiesça en ce mordant la lèvre. « J'ai dut vous paraître un peu rustre, désolé. »

Daisuke ricana. « Je trouvais plutôt bizarre le faite que tu sois si gentil avec tout le monde. T'avoir vu anxieux et énervé me prouve juste que tu es humain finalement, et pas le robot hyper sophistiqué que j'ai crû aux premiers abords. » Il se frotta la tête. Quand il avait comparé Kushiro à un robot la première foi, Miyako était à côté de lui. Elle n'avait pas loupé sa tête.

Kushiro lui lança un regard sidéré. « Tu pensais que j'étais une machine ? »

« Ouaip ! » fit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire. « J'avais même lancé des paris avec Veemon ! »

Le digimon rigola et compléta. « Il avait émit l'hypothèse que tu étais un digimon. »

Daisuke pouffa. « Quand Miyako a su ça, on s'est pris une raclée ! » Il fit mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire. « On a eut très très peur… »

Veemon sourit à son humain. « Elle était très effrayante ! »

« Elle l'est toujours, » répliqua son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon. Le paysage semblait de plus en plus glauque. Il déglutit « Pour revenir à nos moutons… si c'est si dangereux ici, pourquoi on n'a pas attendu les autres ? »

« Parce que Taichi-san est long à se réveiller et que Kari-chan l'attend, Yamato-san passe chercher Takeru-kun qui n'a plus de batterie et Iori-kun a un cours de Kendo en ce moment, donc il n'a pas encore eu le message, » fit Kushiro d'une voix étrange. « Jyou-san a encore un examen et Sora une compétition de tennis à l'autre bout de Tokyo. » Il cligna des yeux puis se frotta le menton. « Un robot… »

« Et Miyako-san ? » l'interrompit Veemon.

Kushiro sursauta et grimaça. « Elle a un repas familiale. »

Daisuke et Veemon hochèrent la tête. La famille de Miyako étant immense et toujours au courant de tout, elle ne pouvait pas venir. « Mais on aurait put attendre Taichi-san… » remarqua prudemment le plus jeune.

« Il est plus rapide quand il sait que ses amis sont en danger, » fit Kushiro d'un ton badin. Il haussa des épaules. « Il lui faut une carotte si tu préfères. »

« Tu es en train de descendre mon idole… » pleurnicha le footballeur.

« Et tu croyais que j'étais un robot, » rappela Kushiro.

Daisuke lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé. « Tu ne t'en remets pas, » remarqua t-il.

Le lycéen grogna. « C'est pas très plaisant. »

Veemon pouffa un peu et l'averti : « On n'est pas les seuls tu sais ? »

« La tour noir ne devrait plus être loin, » coupa Kushiro les joues rouges. Il le savait, Taichi lui avait un jour demandé. « Pas d'imprudences surtout ! » crut-il bon d'ajouter en voyant Daisuke se relever pour voir plus loin.

« A vos ordres chefs » sourirent les deux autres en échangeant un sourire complice.

Avant d'hurler quand le sol s'affaissa en dessous d'eux.

__888__

_« Je pars deux minutes mes chéris alors pas de bêtises. » La jeune femme leur souri et ferma la porte à clef. _

_« G'and fai' fait quoi ? » fit le plus jeune des deux garçons en tirant sur la manche du plus grand. _

_« Hum…y a une bonne émission à la télé, on regarde ? » proposa t-il. _

_« Ou-i, mais su' tes 'nou' »_

_L'enfant rigola. « D'accord, tu regarderas sur mes genoux. » _

_Il alla s'installer sur le canapé et son frère cadet le suivit immédiatement en trottinant. _

__888__

« Daisuke-kun ? Veemon ? » appela Kushiro.

Il ne voyait absolument rien. C'était le noir complet. Il avait juste le souvenir que ses compagnon et lui tombaient et après, plus rien. Il gigota furieusement. Il était attaché aux poignés et aux chevilles. Le métal qui le retenait était glacé et serré. Et pour empirer la situation, il avait mal un peu partout. Naturel après une chute dans un ravin.

« Taichi~ » souffla t-il désespéré et les larmes aux yeux.

__888__

_« Daisuke, fini tes légumes, » ordonna la mère d'un ton sévère. _

_« Aim' pô. » Le bambin fit une grimace éloquente et repoussa l'assiette. _

_Sa mère poussa un soupire et lui fit des gros yeux. « Si tu ne les mangent pas, tu ne sera jamais aussi grand que papa ! »_

_Il fit la moue. « Papa é g'and. T'op !!! » _

_« Laisse maman, je vais la faire ! » dit son plus grand fils en tirant sur sa jupe. _

_Elle sourit doucement. « On dit 'le' faire, mon grand. » Elle l'embrassa et lui donna la cuillère. « Bonne chance ! » _

_L'enfant lui sourit et regarda son petit frère. « Il faut les manger ! » _

_« Nannn, » gémit le brun. _

_« Ikura-kun les mange tous, lui. » L'enfant pris un regard affolé. « Tu as peur de les manger ? »_

_« Nan !!! » cria le petit tout rouge. _

_« Alors mangent-les. »_

_« Na-naaa, » hurla t-il. _

_« Poule mouillée. » _

_Daisuke eut un sursaut et regarda son frère. « Pas v'ai. » _

_« Alors prouve le, » souri son frère en lui présentant la cuillère. _

__888__

Veemon grimaça. Il avait très, très mal à la tête. Il se la massa un peu et abandonna l'idée aussi vite. C'était Daisuke qui le massait d'habitude.

« Daisuke ? » appela t-il. « Où es-tu ? »

Il entendit un froissement à sa droite et si précipita. Mauvaise réaction, se dit-il après coup, il s'était prit des barreaux en pleine tête.

« Veemon ? » fit la voix de Kushiro. Elle tremblait.

« Oui, tu sais où est Daisuke et où on est s'il te plait. » Il réessaya de se masser. Il re-abandonna « Et pourquoi je suis entouré de barreaux ? »

Il entendit Kushiro gémir. « On a dû être capturés après notre chute. Je suis moi-même attaché. C'est pas vraiment confortable, » informa t-il.

Veemon ne put qu'être d'accord. « Et Daisuke ? »

« Il y a plusieurs options, » soupira l'ancien digisauveur. « Soit il est encore dans les pommes, comme on la été ; soit il est emprisonné autre part, ce qui est tout à fait possible puisque tu as besoin de lui pour te digivolver ; soit il est tombé autre part et encore à l'extérieur. »

Veemon hocha la tête puis se repris. Il n'y voyait rien, Kushiro ne devait donc pas savoir qu'il avait fait un geste.

« Je suis désolé, Veemon. »

Le digimon se tourna vers Kushiro, ou l'endroit où il devrait être. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est moi qui vous ait entraîné là-dedans. C'est ma faute si on est tombé… »

La voix trembla un peu plus.

« Et on t'as suivi au lieu de t'empêcher » reprit Veemon. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser quelqu'un ruminer ses erreurs. « Bah, on trouvera un moyen pour s'en sortir ! » affirma le digimon bleu. « Je porte chance après tout ! » fit-il d'un ton plus joyeux. « Autant que ça serve. »

Kushiro émit un petit rire et acquiesça. « Espérons que se soit vite alors, j'ai pas envi d'avoir d'avantage de bleu… »

__888__

_« Di~ g'and fai' !!!! » appela un bambin en gigotant. « Pou'quoi mama pleu' ? » _

_Son frère lui sourit tristement. « Je sais pas… » _

__888__

« Kushiro, tu pourrais faire un petit effort, » soupira Veemon angoissé.

« Désolé, » fit Kushiro. « Mais je me sens pas très bien, » avoua t'il.

Veemon secoua la tête. « Pense à autre chose, » suggéra ce dernier. « Tient, pourquoi pas de la moutarde et de la confiture ? »

Kushiro s'étrangla. « Euh…Veemon… peux-tu parler d'autre chose que des mélanges sucré-salé… je…ça m'a toujours rendu un peu malade, tu vois… »

« Ah, » fit le digimon surpris.

« Oui, » affirma le jeune humain.

« Dans ce cas…Tu es un mélange de quoi toi ? »

Kushiro cilla. « Heu… de chair ? »

« Non ! » coupa Veemon. « Daisuke m'a dit que les enfants étaient un mélange des parents. Par exemple, Jun a les oreilles de Emi-san ! » fit joyeusement le digimon. « Daisuke a dit que lui avait été plus mélangé car ses cheveux était d'une couleur entre celle de ses deux parents. Je voudrais savoir à qui toi tu ressemble ! »

L'adolescent dégluti. « Je…ne sais pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te trouve bien curieux, Veemon… » grinça Kushiro.

« Héhé, et je suis tétu ! » avertit le lézard bleu.

Kushiro soupira. Bien sur que Veemon allait le cuisiner…

__888__

« Kushiro ! » appelèrent Taichi et Kari en ouvrant la porte de la salle informatique.

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux.

« Personnes ? » murmura Taichi. « Mais il nous a envoyé un message d'urgence ! Et ça maison est à cinq minutes !»

« Oui mais il y avait Daisuke et ils y sont allés ensemble. »

« Tailmon ? » Kari l'interrogea du regard et le digimon chat lui tendit la note que Chibimon avait gribouillé sur l'ordre de Koshiro.

Taichi se retourna brusquement. « HEIN !!! »

__888__

« Veemon, on peut passer à autre chose, » gémit Koshiro.

« Bien sur… ma réponse avant ! »

« Mais on parle depuis au moins trois heures ! C'est de la torture. »

« Daisuke dit toujours que le temps passe plus lentement dans les moments pénibles, » réfléchit Veemon. « Et c'est surtout pendant ses cours de maths. C'est quoi des maths ? »

Tentant ça chance, Kushiro demanda avec espoir : « Une science qui se base sur des faits certains et universels. Un plus un sont égal à deux par exemple. »

« Les humains sont bizarre. Pourquoi apprendre des choses qu'ils savent déjà… »

« Car c'est plus compliqué et que c'est utile. »

« Si tu le dis. Au faite, ma réponse s'il te plait. »

Kushiro se tapa la tête contre la paroi, achevé.

« Geuuuh »


	4. Disparition

4

« Kushiro ? » appela Veemon.

« Je ne te répondrais pas. » La voix était ferme et agacé. Il avait renoncé à ce cogner la tête quand il avait senti que les ondes douloureuses se propageaient dans tout son corps après.

« Est-ce que des frères peuvent ne pas savoir qu'ils sont frères ? » osa quand même le digimon.

Kushiro fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable et les questions incessantes, et toujours pareilles, de Veemon n'arrangeaient rien. Cependant, celle-ci était différente. Au lieu d'une curiosité mal placée, c'était une tristesse qui perçait.

« S'ils n'en ont pas été informé, oui. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda doucement le lycéen.

« Oui. »

Mais il n'en dit pas plus. Et maintenant il avait éveillé Sa curiosité.

« Mais encore ? »

« A toi. »

__888__

La porte de la salle informatique claqua brutalement.

« Kushiro-senpei ! Qui y a-t-il ?! » se précipita Miyako dans la salle suivi du pauvre Poromon qui essayait de la calmer mais en vain. « Dès que j'ai eu votre message j'ai fait aussi vite que possible et… euh…où est Kushiro-senpei ? »

__888__

« Ok, je te dis mon secret et tu me dis à qui tu penses, d'accord ? Mais tu ne le diras à personne, promis ? »

Il savait que Veemon, comme Daisuke, tenait toujours ses promesses. De son côté, Veemon était un peu largué : il avait déjà répondu à la question de l'adolescent. Mais il fit comme si de rien était pour ne pas passer pour un idiot.

« Promis. »

__888__

« Quoi !!! Dans le Digimonde avec Daisuke et Veemon ! »

« Oui, » affirma Yamato toujours stoïque.

« Et on sans nouvelles depuis. Peut importe qui envoi un message. » Iori secoua la tête. Quand Daisuke était dans le coup, tout devenait plus compliqué. C'était un exemple d'aimant à ennuis.

__888__

« J'ai été adopté. Mon père avait une lointaine cousine avec qui il s'entendait bien. Mais un jour elle a un accident de voiture avec son ami et ils sont morts. Mon père, m'a adopté et puis voilà. »

« C'est triste, » fit le digimon.

« Pas vraiment. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, à cause de l'accident. Et je suis très attaché à mes parents adoptifs ! »

Veemon sourit en entendant ça.

« Maintenant, à toi de me dire à qui tu pensais. »

Veemon dégluti. Kushiro n'allait pas être très content… et le prendre pour un idiot pour le coup.

« En faite…je t'ai déjà répondu… » Il aurait presque vu son compagnon d'infortune se tendre. « J'ai promis à… quelqu'un de ne pas dire certaines choses. Donc… tu ne seras pas tout. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que c'était à moi que tu pensais quand tu parlais de frères inconnus ? » demanda atterré le digisauveur. Sa migraine monta en flèche en même temps que ses poings se serraient. « Bref, que peux tu me dires ? »

« Euh, je ne suis pas du tout sur… c'est juste une supposition… » Veemon se tortilla mal à l'aise dans la cage. Devenait-elle plus petite ou c'était lui ?

« Mais encore, » grogna le seul humain de l'endroit pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Tu ressemble beaucoup à un garçon que j'ai vu sur une photo. Et tu corresponds à l'âge qu'il aurait dû avoir … en gros.» Daisuke ne sera pas très content, ne put-il s'enpêcher de penser.

Kushiro fronça les sourcils. « Ok. » Son esprit logique reprenait ses droits. Ce que disait Veemon était juste un mystère à résoudre, ceux dont il raffolait en plus, et si ça avait vraiment un lien avec ces origines… « Tu as vu chez Daisuke-kun une photo. » Il sut directement qu'il avait raison quand le digimon émit un son surprit. « Sur cette photo il y avait un garçon, qui serait le frère de Daisuke-kun (nouveau son surprit). Peux-tu me décrire ce garçon ? »

« Euh… Il a les cheveux de sa – les cheveux rouges et les yeux noir. Sa peau est très pale. »

Kushiro savait que les gens aux cheveux rouges, non teint, ne courraient pas les rues aux Japon. En tout cas il n'en avait jamais vu des comme lui. « Vu ton hésitation, il devait y avoir une autre personne sur cette photo. Soit, c'est la mère du frère de Daisuke-kun pas vrai ? Donc il a un demi-frère… »

Veemon n'osa pas demander ce qu'était un 'demi-frère'.

« Si je te montre une photo, pourrais-tu me dire s'il s'agit des mêmes personnes ? » demanda Kushiro, encore curieux.

« Oui ! » fit joyeusement le digimon. Il aimait beaucoup la photo de Daisuke et si il pouvait en voir d'autre de lui il serait content.

« Parfait, on sort de ce trou et je te ramène la photo. » C'était jouer de la naïveté du digimon, il le savait…mais ses origines et ses mystères… foutue curiosité.

__888__

« Le signal se rapproche ! » averti Takeru.

Son frère acquiesça et se rapprocha du point que montrait le plus jeune. Devant lui, une grande crevasse s'enfonçait dans le sol.

« Le signal vient d'en bas. » Yamato dégluti. « Je vais prévenir les autres qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. Ne fait rien d'inconscient ! »

« T'en fait pas, je vais juste descendre avec Pégasumon. S'il y a quelque chose d'anormal, je remonte tout de suite ! »

Yamato hocha la tête et couru vers les autres groupes tandis que Takeru faisait digivolver Patamon.

« A tout de suite, » cria t'il en pénétrant dans la crevasse, bien que son frère fusse déjà loin.

Pégasumon et lui descendirent prudemment. Au dessus d'eux, les pierres sombres de la lune semblait se refermer pourtant le signal était de plus en plus fort et provoquait des échos contre les parois.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont tombés ? » demanda Pégasumon en scrutant l'obscurité.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. » Takeru eut un petit sourire. « Et pis on parle de Daisuke ! C'est un aimant à mal chance. »

Le digivice se mit à bipper plus fort, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

« Et il n'est pas loin. Vas à droite s'il te plait. »

Pégusumon s'exécuta. « Mais tu n'aurais pas un peu de lumière ? » demanda t'il. « Ou Gatomon sous la main ? »

Takeru secoua la tête. « Des fois j'ai du mal à comprendre ton humour. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son digivice. « Un peu plus bas, » indiqua t-il. « Là ! »

__888__

« Taichi ! » appela Yamato. « Hey ! Taichi ! »

Le brun se retourna. Kari et Miyako se levèrent aussi pendant que Iori barrait un endroit sur un semblant de carte que Taichi avait préalablement fait. Quand on connaissait le sens de l'art de ce dernier, Iori avait beaucoup de mérites, comme l'avait fait remarquer Kari.

« Takeru a détecté un signal pas loin, dans une crevasse, » avertit le blond en toussotant. Il n'était pas sportif comme Taichi et l'air de la lune était moins dense, comme en haut du mont Fuji.

« Un seul ? » s'étonna Iori.

Miyako fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient ensembles… » Elle grimaça et brandi ses poings au ciel. « Daisuke ! IDIOT ! »

__888__

« Allez, tu dois bien en connaître une de blague, non ? » supplia Veemon. Il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour faire passer le temps, puisque visiblement son compagnon d'aventure n'aimait pas ses goûts culinaires. Mais il semblait que son compagnon n'adhérait pas vraiment non plus aux blagues.

« Bien sûr, » soupira Kushiro. « Mais dès que je les raconte, elles deviennent nulles. En plus les trois quarts que je trouve marrantes sont incomprises par les autres… » Son principal cobaye était Taichi. Il était tellement social que tout le monde pouvait le faire rire, sauf le roux. Chaque blague qu'il faisait laissait un blanc après, qu'importe ce que disaient ces parents.

« Essaye ! » supplia le pauvre digimon.

__888__

Takeru souleva doucement Daisuke et le cala dans ces bras.

« C'est bon on peut remonter, » averti anxieusement le blond en serrant son ami.

Pégasumon s'ébroua et s'envola le plus lentement qu'il pouvait. « Tu sais si Jyou-san sera arrivé ? » questionna t-il en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la crevasse pour que ses ailles n'heurtent pas les roches.

« Je l'espère, » souffla Takeru en prenant la température du footballeur. « Il a de la fièvre et je crois qu'il est blessé. » Sans parler dû faite qu'il était inconscient et qu'il avait une respiration difficile.

« On ne devrais pas regarder s'il y a les autres plus loin ? »

« On ne voit rien, et j'ai promis à Yamato de ne pas faire de choses stupides. De plus si on ne remonte pas, les autres vont finir par complètement s'affoler. Et il faut mieux revenir avec Gatomon comme tu le dis si bien. »

« Tu n'as aucun humeur » grogna son digimon exaspéré.

« Pas quand j'ai un hyperactif dans les vapes dans les bras en tout cas. »

__888__

Pégasumon et Takeru venait à peine de remonter que les autres digisauveurs déboulèrent hors d'haleine, Taichi en premier grâce à sa pratique sportive et Yamato en dernier à cause de l'allée où il avait déjà couru. D'ailleurs, à peine arrivé, il s'effondra au sol à côté de Miyako qui reprenait elle aussi son souffle sous le ricanement du brun.

Ricanement qui s'étrangla bien vite quand il vit l'état de son élève de foot. « Il est tombé dans la crevasse ? » demanda t-il inquiet à Takeru et Patamon qui s'était dédigivolvé entre temps.

Takeru hocha de la tête et entrepris d'allonger Daisuke au sol avec Hikari et Iori.

« Mais on ne voyait pas assez alors je n'ai pas pu voir si Veemon et Kushiro-san étaient proches. » Il se mordilla la lèvre. « Je préférais y retourner avec Hikari ou quelqu'un avec une lampe de torche, » continua t-il. « Jyou-senpei n'est pas là ? »

Hikari secoua la tête. « Il vient juste de sortir, » répondit-elle en lui montrant son message. « Il devrait arriver dans une demi-heure, grand maximum. »

Miyako farfouilla nerveusement dans son sac pour trouver sa trousse de pharmacie et une lampe. Excédée et paniquée elle fini par le retourner, ce qui fit faire un bon à Yamato qui failli recevoir une serrure sur la main.

« Je suis sûr d'en avoir une pourtant ! » affirma celle-ci, hystérique et ne faisant pas garde aux gestes apaisant de Hikari et de Hawkmon. « J'ai toujours tout dans mon sac ! »

Yamato grimaça et pris la serrure fautive d'un air déconnecté. « Hum… »

__888__

_« Non !!! Mama ! » cria Daisuke en gesticulant dans les bras de son père. « Onii !! » _

_Dans la voiture rouge son frère lui fit un faible sourire et secoua la main d'un air triste. A côté de lui, deux grosses valises avaient remplis l'espace. _

_« Sois sage Dai, c'est mieux ainsi, » fit sa mère entre ses larmes. Elle ferma sa fenêtre et dis quelque chose au conducteur. Quelques instants après, la voiture tourna au coin de la rue et disparue. _

_« Oniii ! » continua d'hurler Daisuke en essayant de se libérer. _

_« Daisuke, calme toi s'il te plait, » demanda son père. « Tu vas les revoir, ne t'en fait pas, » promis t-il à son fils doucement. Il lui caressa ses cheveux pourpres pour l'apaiser en le berçant. _

_« Mama…Onii » renifla l'enfant en réponse, les yeux toujours fixés au coin de la rue. _


	5. C'est toi le médecin!

5

« C'est bon, » soupira Jyou en s'essuyant le front. « Il est juste assommé et a un os de son bras droit fissuré. » Il sourit doucement à Taichi qui le regardait anxieusement. « Il est vraiment chanceux, tomber de cette hauteur aurait put lui être fatal. »

Il regratta tout suite ses paroles quand Miyako tomba dans les pommes sur Iori qui ne put la soutenir et qui tomba aussi. Yamato l'aida immédiatement à se dégager et secoua la violette.

Le futur médecin fit un sourire contrit au blond avec un rire nerveux. « Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi il est dans cet état ? » réprit-il en fronçant des sourcils. Ayant été un ancien digisauveur il savait qu'il fallait vraiment y aller pour se blesser sérieusement dans le digimonde. Même Taichi n'avait encore jamais réussi à se casser quelque chose, bien qu'il ait failli se faire électrocuter. Pour sa part, il avait juste failli être mangé et écraser.

« Ça c'est la question à mille yen, » fit Iori en secouant la tête.

« On sait même pas pourquoi on est ici, dagya, » continua son digimon en se roulant en boulle.

« Kushiro-senpei nous a envoyé un mail d'urgence et est parti dans le digimonde avec Daisuke et Veemon, » compléta Miyako encore un peu dans les vapes et prenant appuis sur le guitariste. « Hum ? Yamato-san, pourquoi tu as une poignée dans la main ? »

« Bonne question, » grogna ce dernier. « Pourquoi l'avais-tu dans ton sac ? »

« C'est-à-dire…heu, » grimaça Miyako en se grattant la joue.

__888__

Veemon agita sa queue puis renifla. « Je m'ennuis, » confia t'il à l'ancien digisauveur.

Kushiro soupira et secoua un peu ses bras. « Je comprends, » répondit-il. « Je suis dans la même galère que toi. »

Veemon grogna un peu puis laissa tomber. « Tu veux pas me raconter une histoire,» demanda t-il enfin. Il passa une de ses griffes sur le métal froid de sa cage pendant que l'adolescent gémissait

« Désolé, Veemon. J'ai épuisé mon stock »

« Ah ? Zut alors. » Le digimon se remit à jouer avec sa queue, comme les dix dernières minutes.

__888__

« Tu vois quelque chose Kari ? » cria Takeru en survolant un amas de pierres effilées. Il éclaira un moment l'endroit avec la lampe de Miyako puis se tourna vers son amie qui luisait.

« Rien, » soupira t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kushiro-san ne nous a pas attendu. »

Takeru le regarda un moment puis se secoua. « Aucune idée, » avoua t-il.

« Moi je crois savoir ! » La voix de Nefertimon ricocha sur les parois, lui donnant un air encore plus mystérieux. « Ton frère est moins long à se réveiller quand quelqu'un est en danger, » rigola t-elle.

« Nerfertimon, » réprimanda Kari avec, néanmoins, un petit sourire.

« Je suis d'accord ! » pouffa l'autre digimon. « Taichi-san a plein de qualité mais pas celle d'un réveil facile. »

« Tu parles, » fit Takeru en le flattant. « La dernière foi tu as dormi jusqu'à une heure de l'après midi! »

Pégasumon agita ses ailes et dépassa les roches. « Tu t'étais réveillé dix minutes avant ! » rappela ce dernier.

« Touché ! » avoua Takeru, bon joueur.

Nerfertimon se posa avec grâce et confia à sa digisauveuse. « En faite, c'est un truc de mec de ne pas se réveiller… »

Hikari souria doucement. « Je ne crois pas. Et puis, toi aussi tu es longue à te préparer ! »

« Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose ! » affirma t-elle avec force.

« Oui, oui ! »

__888__

Daisuke fronça des yeux et gémit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le bras droit dans un étau et avait mal partout.

« Daisuke-kun ? » résonna une voix familière. « Daisuke-kun, tu m'entends ? »

Effectivement. Mais il aurait bien aimé l'entendre un peu moins et se rendormir pour fuir la douleur. Il senti une main se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer.

« Si tu m'entends, sert ma main, d'accord ? » répéta la voix.

Si ça pouvait l'empêcher de parler, il ferait tout ce que la voix voulait. Il avait trop mal pour écouter plus longtemps. Il entreprit de serrer la main inconnu et se rendormi aussitôt.

__888__

« Alors ? » demanda Yamato à Jyou.

Ils étaient tous les deux au chevet de l'adolescent pendant que les autres avaient repris les recherches.

« Il m'a serré la main mais il s'est apparemment rendormi. » L'étudiant pris sa besace et sortit une poche bleu. Il l'a tendit au blond sans regarder et recommença à fouiller son sac. « Pose lui sur son front, s'il te plait. Je pense que ça va l'apaiser. »

Yamato hocha la tête et s'exécuta. « Il se réveillera vite ? » reprit-il.

Daisuke commençait à haleter et gémir.

« Plus tôt que prévu je pense, » répondit Jyou le nez dans un livre de médecine. « Il est en train de faire un cauchemar, s'il ne se réveil pas dans dix minutes, on le fait. »

Le guitariste le regarda étonné. « Tu as dis à Taichi de ne pas le brusquer. »

« Je sais, mais son sommeil était… sans-rêve, une inconscience si tu préfères. Là, c'est un cauchemar, cela veut dire qu'il va se débattre et souffrir moralement. Quand on a fait une chute de dix mètres, faut mieux éviter si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Yamato hocha la tête. « C'est toi le médecin. »

__888__

Iori agita sa main à l'attention de Miyako et lui fit signe qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Cette place était un vrai désert de pierre. Il n'y avait aucune âme vivant, juste des cailloux, du sable et des crevasses. Pourtant il y avait de l'oxygène et Starmon avait dit qu'il venait d'ici. De plus Kushiro avait envoyé que cette place était très critique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dagya ? » demanda Digmon.

Le jeun humain secoua la tête. « On continu à chercher, » fini t-il par dire. « Il y a quelque chose de pas net ici. » Il laissa son regard erré à l'horizon vaguement. Non, il y avait dans cet air, un sentiment néfaste.

« Iori ? » appela le digimon jaune d'un air incertain.

Il se retourna doucement. « Il faudrait creuser plus profond si on peut. Il n'y a rien à la surface. »

__888__

« Hikari ! » alerta le digimon sphinx. « Regarde ! »

La jeune fille se pencha vers le sol pour voir ce que son amie montrait. Entre certains rochés, on pouvait distinguer des traces sinueuses, comme si quelqu'un avait trainé un fardeau.

« C'est bizarre…pose toi s'il te plait, Nerfertimon. »

La sphinx s'exécuta et s'assit pour permettre à son enfant de descendre. Aussitôt à terre, Hikari se précipita vers les étranges traces et les examina.

« Hikari, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » s'intéressa son amie.

« C'est bien des traces. Mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça correspond… » Elle fronça les sourcils et se tapa le menton avec ses doigts. « Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut avertir les autres. » Elle commença à écrire un mail aux autres pendant que Nefertimon appelait Takeru et Pegasumon.

« Taichi, Miyako et Holsmon arrivent. Iori me dit qu'il voudrait vérifier un secteur avant de venir, » informa la collégienne. « Et Yamato m'a envoyé que Daisuke commençait à reprendre connaissance, » termina t-elle avec soulagement. « Jyou a fait du bon travail ! »

« A l'avenir, il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention surtout, » rouspéta le digimon. « Takeru et Pégasumon sont là-bas ! » montra t-elle de la pate.

__888__

« On y va à trois, d'accord ? » averti Jyou.

Yamato hocha la tête tout en tenant Daisuke par les épaules. Comme l'avait prévenu Jyou, il avait commencé à se débattre et maintenant il fallait le réveiller tout de suite avant qu'il n'empire ses blessures.

« Onii… » supplia le garçon en larmes. « ONIII »

Jyou fronça des sourcils. « Il faudra lui en parler après… » commença t-il.

Yamato hocha encore la tête. Il savait très bien que c'était une erreur de s'enfermer dans de mauvais souvenirs. Il frissonna en repensant à la chose noire et froide qu'il lui était apparu dans la grotte après avoir parlé à Cherrymon. Il se rappelait aussi que c'était Jyou et Gabumon qui l'avait sorti de cette impasse, et il en serait jamais assez reconnaissant. C'était d'ailleurs avec surprise qu'il constatait que Daisuke lui ressemblait autant. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était à Taichi qu'il ressemblait le plus, dans sa façon d'être.

« Il est un vrai mélange de vous d'eux. »

La voix de Jyou le ramena à la réalité. Il le regardait avec un petit sourire, le même que quand il l'avait rejoint dans le Digimonde avant de chercher Sora. « Oui, c'est assez flippant. »

Jyou éclata de rire. « Mais le pire c'est Miyako-kun. »

Yamato ricana. Yep, Miyako était carrément une fusion de Mimi et de Sora. Le mélange était d'autant plus explosif.

« On le ramène ? » fit Jyou en bloquant les mains de Daisuke et en se préparant à lui renverser de l'eau sur la tête.

« Oui, mais je te conseille de t'éloigner. Si Daisuke est vraiment comme Taichi et moi, il va réagir assez… » Il fit une grimace assez révélatrice.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de lui tenir les épaules ! »

__888__

« J'ai faim… » gargouilla Veemon lamentablement.

Kushiro se mordit l'intérieur des joues et étouffa un pouffement.

« Y a pas à dire, tu sais dédramatiser une situation… »

Veemon fit rebondir sa tête sur le sol de sa cage et se roula en boulle pour étouffer un gargouillement.

« Je crois que dans ces cas là mon père dit '_mange ta main et garde l'autre pour demain'_. »

Le digimon grimaça et se redressa mécontent. « C'est à mourir de rire… » grogna t-il encore. « Et après tu dis ne pas savoir raconter de blagues. »

Le lycéen secoua la tête doucement. « Etre sarcastique est plus facile. »

« Je suis avec un malade…DAISUKE SAUVE MOI !!! »

« JE SUIS PAS UN MALADE !!! »


	6. Robot ou pas robot?

6

Daisuke ouvrit les yeux difficilement et après avoir été arrosé trois fois.

« La Belle aux Bois Dormants est réveillée ! » fit joyeusement Yamato au dessus de lui et tenant toujours le verre.

« Gneuuuh »

Le blond ricana et se tourna vers Jyou. « T'es sur que son pitit cerveau n'as pas eut de séquelles ? »

Daisuke fronça des sourcils tout en essayant de se dégager de la prise de Yamato. Une douleur vive lui remonta du bras immédiatement et il s'effondra.

« Yamato, ne le pousse pas trop s'il te plait, on en a encore besoin, » dit Jyou en tendant un verre d'eau et des cachets au plus jeune.

« Mais il bouge tout seul ! » bougonna le musicien.

Jyou roula des yeux et força Daisuke à s'appuyer sur Yamato afin qu'il prenne le verre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » gémit le collégien encore parcouru de spasmes de douleurs.

« Ça c'est toi qui doit nous le dire. On sait juste que Kushiro et Veemon étaient sensé être avec toi. »

Yamato le senti se tendre automatiquement et hoqueter. Jyou fusilla son ami du regard puis se reconcentra sur le blessé.

« Détend toi, les autres sont à leur recherche. On veut juste savoir pourquoi Kushiro voulait venir ici et ce qui est arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état. » Sa voix était à peine élever, comme s'il parlait à un animal apeuré. « Bien sur, si tu as une idée d'où se trouve Veemon et Kushiro…ça pourrait être utile. »

La respiration de Daisuke se stabilisa. « Veemon et Kushiro ? Mais… on est tombé…et… »

Yamato le secoua à l'épaule gauche sous le regard furibond du futur médecin. « Calme, t'inquiète, Hikari-chan nous a envoyé un mail pour dire qu'elle avait un indice. Respire un bon coup et reprend du début. »

__888__

Takeru posa sa main sur les traces d'un air étonné. « C'est de la roche ! » s'exclama t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait laisser des traces aussi bizarres ? »

Hikari secoua sa tête pendant que leur digimon haussait des épaules.

« Quelque chose de très lourd…surement » fit Pégasumon avec une moue.

Nefertimon s'assit et tapa de la patte. « Il nous faudrait Digmon, c'est lui le foreur. »

« Mais il veut vérifier une hypothèse avant, » soupira Kari pennée.

Takeru se dirigea vers son digimon et s'assit contre lui. « Alors on a plus qu'à attendre… »

« Ils auraient déjà dû être là, » angoissa la jeune fille en se blottissant contre la fourrure du digimon sphinx.

__888__

« Veemon ? » appela Kushiro incertain.

Le digimon bleu relava la tête en attendant la suite.

« Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? »

Il fronça des sourcils et se concentra. Alors que l'endroit où ils étaient enfermés n'avait transmit aucun bruit, il y avait une espèce de bourdonnement qui arrivait à traverser les parois de pierre.

« On dirait le bruit d'un moustique, » remarqua Veemon en se souvenant du bruit de l'insecte qui avait piqué Daisuke un soir.

__888__

Taichi shoota dans une pierre avec colère.

« Calme toi, c'est pas en s'énervant qu'on vas savoir où on est ! » réprimanda Miyako les poings sur les hanches. Comme cela elle ressemblait vraiment à une mère grondant des enfants.

« Désolé, » soupira t-il en se grattant la tête. « Mais c'est la première foi que mon digivice fait ça ! »

L'écran du petit appareil ne montrait que de la neige. Et ce depuis au moins dix minutes.

« Décidément, j'arriverais jamais à comprendre ce truc, » siffla t-il en faisant mine de le jeter.

« Je crois plutôt qu'un signal les embrouille. » Miyako regarda son digivice pensivement un instant puis rappela Hawkmon. « Tu a vu quelque chose ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Le digimon secoua la tête, accablé. « Il n'y a rien aux environs Miyako-san, Taichi-san. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » le rassura la collégienne. « Et pis ça prouve qu'il y a bien une étrange force ici. » Elle fit quelques pas et ramassa une pierre. « Espérons juste que ça va pas nous tombé dessus… » dit-elle juste avant que le sol s'effondre.

__888__

« Un Digimon ? » répéta Jyou abasourdi.

« Et Kushiro a dit qu'il avait été créé ici… » Yamato dégluti et grimaça. « C'est pas bon du tout… Il faut vite prévenir les autres ! » fit-il inquiet en saisissant son téléphone.

Daisuke hocha la tête et se redressa pour aider. Jyou l'arrêta net.

« Je suis désolé Daisuke mais tu ne dois pas bouger. » Il désigna le bras du collégien qui était bandé. « Je ne suis pas encore médecin et je n'avais pas les bon matériaux pour bien te soigner. Ce que j'ai fais était les premiers secours ; le mieux pour toi est de retourner dans le monde réel et d'aller - »

« Mon signal est naze ! » coupa Yamato, complètement affolé.

__888__

« Iori, j'ai entendu des cris, dagya, » averti Digmon en se détournant de la paroi où il creusait.

« Moi aussi. » Le jeune humain serra les dents. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de malsain à cet endroit. « On y va ? » demanda t-il à son digimon. Il avait remarqué que son digivice ne fonctionnait que par intermittence.

Ce-dernier hocha la tête et se mit à courir vers le bruit avec son ami.

__888__

Hikari se releva et se frotta les bras.

« Il vaudrait mieux remonter… » suggéra Takeru après un instant. La température semblait chuter et leur téléphone était complètement déréglé. Rien que parler créait un petit nuage.

Les autres acquiescèrent avec soulagement. Ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles depuis trop longtemps.

« On prend le même chemin qu'à l'aller, » averti Pégasumon à Nefertimon dès que les adolescents furent assis sur leur dos.

Les deux digimons décolèrent juste après. Aussi, ils ne virent pas le regard rouge qui les suivait dans la pénombre.

__888__

« Miyako ! » appela Taichi en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche. « Hawkmon ! »

Il grogna et frotta ses bras endoloris. Le footballeur soupira profondément puis scruta les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Par chance, il n'avait pas été blésé mais il n'avait aucune idée pour ses compagnons d'infortune.

« Taichi-san ! » fit soudainement une voix jeune avec un léger accent pincé. Un accent que tout les digimons qui possédait un bec avaient. Heureux et rassuré, l'adolescent se retourna pour offrir un sourire soulagé à l'étrange oiseau. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui rendit pas, préférant examiner les environs pour le moment.

« Miyako-san ? » gémit-il avec anxiété.

Taichi afficha une grimace. « Je ne sais pas. Mais comme tu es là, elle ne devrait pas être loin… » supposa le garçon.

Hawkmon hocha la tête et se mit à fouiller le sol avec l'humain.

__888__

Jyou grogna et passa sa main sur son visage. Il pouvait faire face au comportement têtu de Daisuke. Les choses se compliquaient s'il devait s'occuper aussi de son ami blond en mode 'hystérique'.

« Et Takeru, » gémit encore le guitariste complètement prosterné et ses mains sur la tête.

Jyou n'aimait pas ces moments. Il n'était pas Taichi qui réussissait à rendre espoir, il n'était pas Kushiro qui avait une solution logique à toutes les éventualités, il n'était pas… à quoi bon dire ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était Jyou Kido, s'était déjà pas mal, n'est ce pas ?

Pendant sa réflexion métaphysique sur lui-même, l'étudiant ne remarqua pas Daisuke qui avait défié l'interdiction de se lever et qui maintenant consolait un Yamato tremblant dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, » fit-il soudainement.

Yamato releva ses yeux bleu glace pour le questionné et Jyou fit la même chose, intrigué.

« Pourquoi donc ? » questionna finalement le brun.

« Je…Je n'aurais pas dû me précipiter sur les ordinateurs. Si je n'avait pas été là, Kushiro-san ne se serait surement pas aventuré dans le Digimonde tout seul et on n'en serait pas là, » affirma t-il piteusement.

« Ne crois pas ça, » siffla Yamato d'une voix dure. « Kushiro montre peut être un air confiant et rationnel, il lui arrive toujours des crasses pas possible. »

« C'est vrai, » Jyou en souriant nostalgiquement. « Aussi rationnel qu'il puisse être, il aurait foncé dans le Digimonde seul. »

Daisuke fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, ne les croyant pas.

« Tu te rappelles de la foi où il est rentré avec Taichi dans la salle de bain où Mimi se lavait ? » pouffa Yamato vers Jyou qui éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

« Ils ont eut une bosse pendant une semaine ! » ricana le futur médecin.

« Taichi-san et Kushiro-san ? » fit Daisuke choqué.

« Ou encore la foi où il s'est retrouvé dans un monde parallèle avec un digimon voleur de souvenir ? » rappela Jyou avec un grand sourire en remarquant que Yamato n'affichait plus un air désespéré et que Daisuke semblait trop surpris pour se sentir coupable.

« Et la foi où il écrivait une lettre d'amour et qu'on l'a surpris ! » explosa le guitariste en se tordant de rire.

Jyou pouffa de plus belle. « On sait toujours pas à qui elle était destiné en plus, » remarqua t-il entre deux pouffements.

Daisuke secoua la tête.

Kushiro n'était pas un robot finalement.

__888__

« Que fait-on Iori ? » demanda le digimon jaune en oubliant de rajouter son éternel 'dagya'.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et continua à observer les deux digimons cuirassés qui gardait l'entré d'une porte.

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda t-il finalement mais en ne les lâchant pas des yeux.

« Je sais pas, dagya, » se lamenta son digimon.

« Lâchez moi ! Sale brute épaisse ! En plus tu sens mauvais ! » rugit soudainement la voix stridente de Miyako.

Elle apparut bientôt, portée comme un sac à patates sur les épaules d'un digimon semblable aux deux gardiens.

« On y va ! » s'exclama Iori en se levant alors que la porte en métal s'ouvrait.

Armadiomon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança sur ses ennemis.

__888__

Un grand merci à tous les rewiewers/euses ! c'est vraiment sympa ^^

Alors voilà enfin le chapitre tant espéré ! Oui, vous ne rêvait pas !

Et on peut remercier Alounet qui vient de me redonner l'envie d'écrire sur la section alors que j'étais en panne d'inspi ! (Miss cerise ^^ et Midona Motomiya, je ne vous oublie pas, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que j'avais des lectrices^^)

Par contre, désolée mais ce sera le dernier avent les prochaines vacances d'été. Et oui, il faut bien que je bosse pour réaliser mon rêve !

Bref bref…J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne année à tous !


End file.
